Cross the Gate
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Six jeunes sorciers sont sélectionnés pour entrer en sixième année dans la WWS, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du Pr.Vormas. Mais... rien ne semble se passer comme prévu... RUSUS/FRUK/GERITA/SWEFIN/ETC HarryPotterCrossoverUA
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages d'Hetalia, ni la conception "Rowlingienne" de la sorcellerie, ni les lieux. ça craint. ;D

Rating: M [USRUS UKFRANCE SWEFIN GERITA]

NOTES: Ok, je sais, je devrais arrêter de publier un milliard de fics. Mais là, j'en pouvais plus. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence du jeu "Gakuen Hetalia" ( En gros toutes les nations sont dans une école et le joueur a le rôle de Seychelles ... Enfin bref) J'avais vraiment super envie d'écrire une SchoolFic. Parce que peut-on réellement considérer ça comme un AU? J'entends... Ce que me saoule avec Hetalia, c'est que l'auteur fait un peu n'importe quoi il me semble... Dans le sens, faire des personnages masculins, les changer en femmes, après en chats... Non mais sérieux... Enfin bref. Et d'un autre côté, j'avais trop trop trop envie de faire un crossover avec Harry Potter. Mais je me suis dit que j'arriverais pas mentalement parlant à finir deux fics dont le contexte serait aussi semblable... J'entends... Ecole, prof, dortoirs etc...Alors je me suis dit: HEY MIXE LES DEUX!  
Et voila comment cette fic est née. Bref, **désolée de polluer le fandom comme une petite sale.**

**Merci à ceux qui donneraient une chance à cette fic! :D **

* * *

_06 Décembre_

Tino était en train de déballer son premier cadeau lorsque la chouette arriva. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à sa mère, qui était assise à sa droite. Lorsqu'une chouette arrivait chez eux, c'était toujours pour elle. Son père était un moldu, comme elle le lui avait expliqué, et pour lui, tout fonctionnait « normalement ». Enfin, Tino en avait déduit que c'était sa mère qui était hors de la norme, puisque tous les voisins recevaient leur courrier normalement, c'est-à-dire, dans la boîte aux lettres.

Mais cette fois, au lieu de se précipiter vers la fenêtre en jetant un regard entendu à son mari, elle lui fit signe d'y aller, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Tino fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, un peu curieux. Ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'étaient la magie, enfin dans la mesure où être sorcier était finalement quelque chose de très, très relativement explicable. En le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre la chouette tendit docilement sa patte, laissant au jeune garçon – il avait onze ans ce jour là- le soin de détacher la lettre.

Et à sa surprise, la lettre lui était adressée.

Et trois minutes plus tard, il apprenait qu'il était un sorcier comme sa mère et que, dès septembre, il entrerait à **Tylypahka**, l'école de magie Finlandaise.

_30 Décembre_

« - M. Swarovsky, je crois avoir pu constater que vous n'avez toujours pas réglé la somme que vous nous devez. »

M. Swarovsky était un homme d'âge mûr, remarquablement petit, et remarquablement gras. La peur que lui inspirait l'homme en face de lui, d'une taille remarquablement grande, et d'un gabarit remarquablement musclé était parfaitement manifestée par les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage.

A côté de lui, se tenait le fils Braginski. Et malgré son jeune âge (combien lui avait-on dit… Douze ans, treize ans ?) Il avait déjà l'attitude parfaite pour l'occupation qui allait, c'était certain, devenir sa profession.

Si on pouvait appeler faire partie de la « Bratva » un métier.

Voyant que s'il continuait à rester muet il serait sans aucun doute dans une situation très, très risquée, il s'empressa de répondre :  
« - Je vous jure que ce sera fait avant la fin de la semaine je vous … »

Braginski-père avait sortit une arme blanche de son manteau et la pointait sur lui d'une manière menaçante. (Il est vrai qu'une arme pointée sur quelqu'un est rarement autre chose que menaçante. Mais passons.)

L'homme s'avança dans sa direction et déclara d'une voix très calme :  
« - Si ce n'est pas fait, je te conseille de trouver un endroit efficace pour te cacher, Swarovsky. »

Il hocha la tête à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément un moyen qui lui permettrait de se procurer l'argent. Il n'en voyait pas encore, mais il allait bien finir par se débrouiller. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir.

En sortant, le gamin lui sourit d'un air joyeux. Et Swarovsky, se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi horrible.

« - Tu dois tout faire pour qu'ils te considèrent comme invincible et inatteignable. Tu comprends ? »

« - Oui, père. » Répondit Ivan.

Il avait onze ans aujourd'hui et son père, en tant que cadeau (parmi les dizaines d'autres plus couteux) l'avait emmené avec lui pour s'occuper du débile. (M. Swarovsky). M. Braginski n'avait bien évidemment pas l'intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution : ce serait trop se compromettre pour une proie ridicule. Non, s'il devait se débarrasser de quelqu'un, c'était toujours un espion ou un membre d'une mafia adverse. Pas un ridicule petit marchand de porcelaine (et armes). Il avait la police dans la poche, mais il restait toujours quelques imbéciles heureux qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient renverser la corruption et faire de la Russie une démocratie disons… Honnête.

Mais la famille Braginski était assez intouchable. Il était considéré comme un « magnat du gaz » et même si personne n'était dupe quand à son appartenance à la mafia, la police et les membres du gouvernement le laissaient absolument tranquille.

Sa vie était donc, somme toute, plutôt satisfaisant.

Son regard dévia du paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre de sa voiture de luxe, pour se poser sur son fils, Ivan.

C'était son cinquième enfant, le fils de sa sixième femme. Oh, il savait bien que celle là, il aurait dû la garder plus longtemps. Si c'était pour lui fabriquer des héritiers aussi satisfaisants… : Ivan avait du charisme, du sang-froid, et un physique qui s'annonçait prometteur.

Grand, musclé, il pourrait prendre sa place sans problème au moment où il déciderait de partir à la retraite.

Le chauffeur les amena devant leur maison, où les deux hommes sortirent. Pour les onze ans de son fils, avait fait énormément de projet. Un feu d'artifice, des invités de renoms… Ivan était sa plus grande fierté, c'était certain. D'autant plus que la nouvelle année serait un jour plus tard et qu'un Russe ne repousse jamais l'idée de faire la fête deux jours de suite.

Mais lorsque le garde les laissa entrer chez eux, ils ne trouvèrent pas le monde qu'ils s'étaient préparés à voir se précipiter sur eux.

A la place, un homme se tenait vers la grande cheminée du salon, et il se tourna vers eux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

Le premier reflexe de fût de s'emparer de son colt et de le pointer sur l'inconnu. Quand à Ivan, il avait sortit le poignard qu'il avait reçu le jour de ses sept ans.

A vrai dire, ils étaient horrifiés par l'idée qu'un homme ait pu entrer chez eux, et allumer un feu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« - Bonsoir. Inutile de pointer ces choses sur moi, je suis juste venu parler à Ivan Braginski. »

Ivan leva un sourcil. Et M. Braginski se plaça, ressentant le besoin de protéger son héritier le plus précieux, devant lui.

L'inconnu reprit.

« - Je suis Igor Karkaroff et je suis ici pour finaliser l'inscription de votre fils dans mon établissement, l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang. »

_11 Février._

Kiku se permit un sourire lorsque le hibou arriva chez lui. Ses parents le regardèrent d'un air approbateur et ils se remirent à table.

Ils étaient une famille de sang pur et il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce que leur fils unique soit inscrit à **Hoguwatsu.** La difficulté résidait maintenant dans l'objectif qu'ils lui avaient fixé : être le meilleur.

_17 Mars._

« - Ve~ Romano ! Regarde ce que j'ai reçu ! »

Le couteau de cuisine s'écrasa sur la planche avec une force inhabituelle.

« - Abruti, c'est pas comme si c'était évident que j'allais en plus devoir te supporter à l'école ! Imbécile ! Fait chier… »

Feliciano sourit en parcourant la lettre du regard: il était admis dans l'école de sorcellerie Italienne. Son grand-frère avait partiellement raison, puisqu'ils étaient des « sangs purs ». Mais Feliciano, au contraire de son frère, n'avait jamais vraiment montré un talent particulier pour la magie, et les phénomènes liés à celle-ci n'avaient pas été très nombreux dans son enfance.

Romano alla chercher des tomates pour la sauce dans le frigo, et en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère. _(2)_

_23 Avril _

A la seconde ou Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il se jeta hors de son lit et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il croisa Klakox dans un des couloirs du manoir, mais il n'entendit pas son « bonjour, maître » tant il était pressé.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva ses deux parents, réveillés, habillés et un café à la main.

« - Joyeux anniversaire chéri ! » S'exclama sa mère d'un air joyeux.

« - La lettre est déjà arrivée ? »

Mme. Kirkland secoua la tête tout en souriant d'un air amusé.

« - Il est à peine sept heures du matin, Arthur, je crains que tu ne doives être un peu plus patient. »

Le jeune homme, ou plutôt garçon, alla se camper devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du salon, attendant avec impatience la lettre qui lui annoncerait qu'il était sélectionné pour entrer à Poudlard, le rêve de tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre.

Sa mère était une Poufsouffle et son père un Serpentard. Il avait entendu leur histoire, comment ils s'étaient royalement ignorés pendant sept avant de se re-rencontrer pendant la guerre.

Arthur espérait entrer à Gryffondor. C'était là qu'était allé Dumbledore, et s'il y avait une personne qu'Arthur admirait, c'était bien son futur directeur.

Les heures passèrent, et Arthur ne changea de place que pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Un doute commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et s'il était un cracmol ? S'il était condamné à aller à l'école moldue du village ?

Sa mère, ayant connu exactement la même crainte le rassura immédiatement.

Et à 10h30 du matin, une chouette tapotait contre la fenêtre.

_4 Juillet_

Le sénateur de l'état du Texas fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. C'était l'anniversaire de son fils, Alfred, et il avait acheté en sortant du travail la console de jeu dont son fils rêvait en même temps qu'une bonne dizaine de « Comics ».

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Alfred était capable de marcher, il ne fut pas accueilli par son fils le suppliant de lui remettre ses cadeaux.

La maison était inhabituellement calme.

Il posa les quelques paquets cadeaux sur la table de leur salon, et procéda méticuleusement à la recherche de sa famille. Mis à part les décorations animées par sa femme, la maison était vide.

Un peu inquiet, il chercha à tâtons son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste.

Au moment où il commençait à composer le numéro de sa femme, elle réapparu avec son fils, dans le salon.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à l'idée que sa femme puisse être une… sorcière, et encore moins à tout ce que ce fait impliquait.

Alfred se précipita sur lui un bout de papier dans les mains :  
« - Papa ! Regarde ce que j'ai reçu ! Je suis admis à **Southward** ! »

M. Jones crû que la Terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

* * *

Vormas était une personne étrange. Il s'agissait d'un métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire d'un sorcier ayant la capacité de changer d'apparence à volonté. Chaque année, il assistait aux BUSE de toutes les écoles du monde. Son emploi était donc extrêmement chargé en mai/juin. Mais il n'assistait pas à la totalité des examens. En général, il lui suffisait de parcourir du regard une salle remplie d'élève transpirant sur des copies pour repérer un candidat acceptable pour la WWS –**Wizard World School** – Mais dans 75% des cas, il revenait bredouille. A vrai dire, les capacités scolaires ne l'importaient que peu. Une personne ne faisant que des _« Optimal »_ avait autant de chance d'être sélectionnée qu'une autre n'ayant que des _« Troll »._

Son académie était extrêmement réputée. Célèbre, très voir peut-être _trop_ stricte, elle offrait à un élève par pays la chance de se voir offrir un enseignement plus particulier. Car cela faisait partie d'une des nombreuses règles : Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un élève par pays. En d'autre terme, si deux anglais, par exemple, étaient jugés dignes d'entrer dans la WWS, un seul serait sélectionné.

Mais de toute manière, ce cas de figure ne s'était jamais présenté.

Il regarda la liste des six élèves qui avaient attirés son attention. Une bonne année, pensa-il.

Espagne entra dans son bureau d'un air curieux. Vormas tourna la feuille dans sa direction et le jeune homme put y lire six noms de pays :  
_Finlande_

_Russie_

_Japon_

_Italie_

_Angleterre_

_Amérique_

* * *

Note 1: Alors pour le nom des écoles de magie, Ce sont toutes les traductions pour dire Poudlard (ex:Tylypahka= Poudlard en finlandais) . J'avais vraiment, vraiment pas le courage d'essayer d'en inventer! Désolée, faites comme si vous étiez pas au courant ;D. Ah, sauf pour Southward, dont je suis l'inventrice! AHAHAHAh AHAHAHAAH AHAAHAHAHAH. Hem.

Note 2: Alors ça grande nouveauté, Romano et Feliciano ne sont pas jumeaux!( Du moins si on en croit le Wikia Hetalia) Romano a un an de plus! Sérieusement! J'ai halluciné! Par contre, ils sont nés le même jour. Allez savoir.

**Merci à ceux qui auraient lu, merci encore plus fort à ceux qui me feraient l'honneur de laisser une review... Mes petits canartichot je vous aime encore plus que mon dracolosse... hihihih (OULAA NOUVELLE IDEE DE CROSSOVER XD) **

**(**Ps pour ceux que ça pourraient potentiellement intéresser:_ A)_ Je vais publier une nouvelle fic d'ici peu (Et ce sera pas un UA HAHAHA) . _B)_ La prochaine update sera ma ficTwilght/hetalia**)**

_MERCIMERCIMERCIMERCI_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Enfin deux trois trucs, mais rien d'important. MONDE CRUEL!

**Rating:** M [USRUS UKFRANCE SWEFIN GERITA ET AUTRES]

**Notes:** Je voulais encore publier un chapitre de "Glaciale Intuition" aujourd'hui mais... Le temps m'a manqué D: Enfin bref, il y a probablement des MILLIARDS de fautes d'orthographe là-dedans. Désolée, je regarderai ça à mon retour. J'avais trop envie de publier ce soir pour attendre jusqu'à... Mardi D: Désolée pour le retard... Mais je pense pouvoir publier plus régulièrement... JE DIS CA, ET JE LE FAIS PAS. HAHAHA

Bref, **MERCI INFINIMENT AUX PERSONNES QUI ONT PRIS LA PEINE DE REVIEWER**, DESOLEE POUR CE CHAPITRE POURRI, A BIENTOT. Ce que je me réjouis d'être plus loin dans cette fic, HAAHAH j'ai une de ces intrigues les mecs... ça va n'intéresser personne mais je vais prendre mon pied :B

* * *

Tino lança un regard perplexe autour de lui. En Finlande, quand il arrivait à l'arrêt de bus qui emmenait tous les jeunes sorciers à Tylypahka, il y avait toujours une foule d'étudiants prêts à entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Or ici, sur ce quai de gare, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Il avait trouvé sans problème le portoloin, la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques semaines auparavant expliquait parfaitement bien son emplacement. En revanche, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus grand, il entrait dans l'une des écoles de sorcelleries les plus réputées du monde, quand même !

Etudiant du regard ce qu'il reconnût comme étant ses congénères, il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se dirigea vers le plus bruyant d'entre eux. Il était arrivé peut-être trois minutes auparavant, et avait déjà le visage collé contre un téléphone portable, - que certains autres de ses futurs camarades regardaient avec curiosité – et hurlait en anglais, qu'il était bien arrivé, que tout allait bien, mais que ça avait l'air d'être un trou perdu. Un peu plus loin derrière lui, un garçon avec des cheveux courts et blonds en bataille et des sourcils… Des sourcils comme il n'en avait jamais vu, regardait ce que Tino avait identifié comme étant un Américain, avec mépris. Plus près de lui se tenait un jeune homme probablement asiatique qui avait déjà le nez dans un livre, au loin encore un garçon, brun, avec un air un peu… stupide sur le visage et une mèche de cheveux rebiquant bizarrement, et finalement, finalement, presque directement à côté de lui, un très grand blond qui avait les yeux obstinément fermés.

Finalement, après une très longue attente, le train entra en gare.

Ivan regarda le train s'arrêter . S'il avait été surpris par le nombre d'étudiants qu'il y avait sur le quai, six en se comptant, il était encore plus surpris par l'allure du train. Chacun des wagons avait les couleurs d'un drapeau, et c'est tout naturellement que chacun d'entre eux s'approcha de celui portant celles de son pays. C'est ainsi qu'il vit le bruyant blond, qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs, monter dans le wagon le plus horriblement décoré de toute l'histoire des trains, avec des rayures blanches et rouges et un carré bleu remplis d'étoiles blanches. Un abruti d'américain bien sûr. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ivan aimait bien essayer de deviner le caractère des gens par leur apparence et leur manière de se comporter. Inutile de dire que cela était censé – selon son père- lui servir plus tard quand il aurait enfin terminé ses études de sorcelleries. Son père était très, très satisfait de son fils. L'idée d'avoir un gamin capable de faire de véritables prouesses grâce à un simple bâton l'avait rempli d'enthousiasme. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'Ivan avait bien vite cerné ses camarades, et finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents de ceux qu'il « fréquentait » à Durmstrang.

Kiku entra dans le wagon et s'assit dignement sur la seule banquette, placée au fond. Visiblement, il n'était pas censé avoir de contact – pour l'instant- avec les autres étudiants qui étaient montés dans leurs wagons respectifs. Peut-être était-ce pour qu'ils évitent de… De quoi au juste ?

Le Japonais haussa les épaules et reprit son livre. S'il avait été admis dans cette école, ce n'était pas pour rien, et il avait bien l'intention de prouver à ces occidentaux – il n'avait pas vu d'autres asiatiques - à quel point les méthodes de travail de son pays étaient supérieures. Ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à être le meilleur. Mais là ce ne serait pas comme à Hoguwatsu. Les cinq autres candidats seraient tout aussi bons que lui.

Feliciano s'allongea immédiatement sur la banquette et décida de faire la sieste. Il était persuadé d'avoir été sélectionné pour la Wizard World School par erreur, parce que sérieusement, il était _Feliciano_, le seul sorcier de sa génération à ne pas être capable de transformer un verre en tasse à thé ! Il décida donc que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de se donner un genre quand il était évident qu'il allait rentrer à Pastaloccuio, l'école de sorcellerie italienne, en moins d'une semaine.

Cela dit, une fois qu'il sentit le train partir, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de reconnaître l'endroit où ils allaient. Romano lui avait dit que personne n'était capable de localiser l'école, et Feliciano était quand même curieux.

Malheureusement pour lui, le train s'enfonça presque immédiatement dans la Terre, rendant tout simplement impossible l'identification du paysage.

Arthur, lui, était confortablement installé dans son wagon. Il avait sortit son service à thé, et feuilletait le livre de potion qu'il avait dû acheter pour la rentrée. Poudlard allait lui manquer, bien sûr. Après, tout, il s'agissait de l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie du monde ! Mais l'occasion était bien trop belle, et de plus, tout le monde savait que les personnes sortant de WWS étaient les futurs présidents et ministres du monde sorcier ! Il n'avait pas peur bien sûr, même si la première impression qu'il avait eue de ses camarades avait clairement été mauvaise. Surtout l'espèce d'Américain, il avait toujours essayé de ne pas se fier aux préjugés que ses compatriotes avaient face à la population de leur ancienne colonie, mais rien qu'à entendre l'accent du blond, il avait eu envie de lui faire avaler la chose dans laquelle il parlait.

Probablement un objet moldu.

Tsss, probablement un sang-mêlé, ou pire, un né-moldu.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Alfred fut le premier à sortir. Il s'était impatienté pendant toute la durée du trajet, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait l'école de magie dans laquelle il avait été admis. Ca ne le surprenait pas trop, il était quand même le héros le plus courageux et le plus fort de la Terre ! Et en tant que futur meilleur-auror-de-la-galaxie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une école telle que la WWS ait eu envie de l'intégrer !

Il fit quelques pas en avant, constatant au passage qu'un homme qui semblait très vieux les attendait, et il s'approcha de lui. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que ses futurs camarades faisaient de même.

Une fois tous rassemblés vers l'homme, celui-ci s'adressa à eux :  
« - Futurs étudiants, je me présente. Je suis le professeur Vormas, le directeur de cette école. Si je suis venu vous accueillir, c'est pour vous faire part de certaines règles que j'aimerais que vous respectiez à la lettre. Premièrement, cette école n'est pas comme les autres écoles de sorcelleries. Ainsi, il n'y a ni de Gryffondors, ni de Слизерин , ni de Puuskupuh . Désormais, vous formez une classe. Ce que vous étiez dans vos anciennes écoles respectives n'a plus aucune importance, et vous avez l'obligation de garder votre ancienne maison pour vous. En plus de cette règle, vous serez désormais appelés par le nom de votre pays. Si j'entends l'un d'entre vous utiliser le prénom d'un autre ou divulguer le sien, des sanctions seront prises. Ainsi… » Il pointa son doigt sur Alfred, « Tu seras désormais Amérique. Toi, Angleterre, toi Japon, Italie, Finlande et pour terminer Russie. »

Alfred, ou plutôt Amérique, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le pays d'origine du grand blond. Une saleté de communiste, ouais !

« Ces règles sont les plus importantes, les autres vous seront communiquée en temps jugé adéquat. Sur ce, nous pouvons y aller. »

Les six garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Se faire appeler par le nom de leur pays leur semblait être la chose la plus bizarre qu'on leur ait jamais demandé de faire. Mais ils avaient tous bien compris qu'ils risquaient l'expulsion dans le cas où ils enfreignaient cette règle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le « château ». Ils furent tous extrêmement déçus de constater que cette école si réputée ressemblait en fait à une vulgaire école moldue. Toute en béton, blanche, de taille moyenne, ils se surprirent une fois de plus, à grimacer.

Ils n'étaient plus si sûrs que ça d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le repas leur furent servi dans une cantine froide, où une autre volée d'élèves mangeait déjà. Ils en conclurent que c'était les septièmes années. Arthur regretta les repas dans la grande salle, rassemblant une centaine de personnes. Là, ils étaient une quinzaine, peut-être vingt avec les autres professeurs, et il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de filles.

Bizarre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé un repas sommaire qui n'égalait absolument pas ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, un professeur se présentant comme étant Espagne, les conduisit dans la partie gauche de l'école.

« - Voilà, c'est là que vous dormirez ! Alors vous avez une salle commune, comme dans la plupart des écoles, et trois chambres. vous dormez logiquement à deux dans une chambre, vos noms sont inscrits sur les portes des chambres qui vont sont attribuées. Dernière chose, nous prenons systématiquement vos baguettes avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher. Pour éviter les accidents. »

Il tendit la main, et c'est avec incrédulité qu'ils se virent tous obligés de donner leur baguette, objet qui les avait rarement quittés lors de cinq années d'école. Amérique secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les portes des chambres.

« - Hmm. Je dois partager ma chambre avec…Angleterre. » Il tourna immédiatement la tête pour repérer le dit Angleterre qui lui lança un regard dégoûté agrémenté d'un « génial » sarcastique.

« -Ve~~ s'exclama le brun « Je partage ma chambre avec Japon ! »

« - Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Italie-san » s'empressa d'ajouter le brun en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ivan tourna alors la tête vers le dernier occupant de la pièce qui semblait très peu enchanté de devoir partager sa chambre avec lui.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus hypocrite et déclara :  
« - Je me réjouis de dormir avec toi, Finlande ! »

* * *

Chapitre pourri, mais bon, fallait bien qu'il soit là ... -soupire-

RAR:

X3-Okashi-X3: merci pour la review, désolée pour ce chapitre, les suivants seront mieux et j'aurai plus de temps :D a + et encore merci!

PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA : hahaha! C'est sûr, c'est LA fic pour Arthur! Le pauvre, si tu savais ce que je lui réserve... hinhinhin. Hem. Fun, OU PAS. Héhé, j'espère en tout cas que l'intrigue que j'ai prévue ne vous déplaîra pas trop... hmmm...Ah merde, c'est probablement parce que je me suis mal exprimée. En fait, ils entrent dans l'école à seize ans. Le chapitre 1 c'était la découverte qu'ils étaient sorciers, plus leur contexte familial, mais la vraie histoire commence cinq ans plus tard! Désolée... héhé j'ai le don de faire des trucs compliqués. Donc non JAMAIS DE BATIFOLAGE Á 11 ans! Et de toute manière, j'aime bien faire les choses lentement, donc ils ont tous le temps ces petits. hahaha ouais SpainRomano est prévu, mais carrément pas pour tout de suite. Mais ils seront là! Ben pour moi aussi c'était des jumaux mais selon le Wikia Hetalia (et je m'y fie) ils sont pas jumaux. Bizzzzzzarre. hahaha! Pas mal comme citation! Allez, merci mille fois pour ta review, elles me dont toujours marrer! :D Et elles m'encouragent dans mes dures nuits de printemps... (Euh, aucun sous-entendu. Il est temps que j'aille me coucher j'avais écrit "aucun" Okin ahahaha HEM) BEEF ERMCI MERCI MERCIII

Evidemment merci à emimix3 (SANS MAJUSCULE hahaha ;D), BlackLie et Abygel! MERCI MERCI MERCI

* * *

**Voila~** Donc je me tire jusqu'à mardi en Allemagne, je vais rien pouvoir faire là-bas niveau écriture parce que ma tante me déteste de sa mère. Cte femme. PFFF et que si elle choppe un de mes cahiers je suis bonne pour l'asile D: bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, désolée DESOLEE s'il y a trop de fautes d'orthographe/de syntaxe PROMIS je jette un oeil en rentrant, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances!

**MERCI AUX LECTEURS, ET MERCI MERCIII AUX REVIEWEURS** C'EST LE SOLEIL DE MA JOURNEE ET EN PLUS... CA ME REMONTERA LE MORAL DE CTE CONNERIE DE FAMILLE ALLEMANDE. POURQUOI PAPAAA POURQUOI VIENS-TU DE LA-BAAAAAS (je pourrais faire une chanson trop cool! hahahaha) (j'ai rien contre les Allemands, hein, ça représente quand même la moitié de mon sang) (c'est la langue le problème) ACH BREF, MERCI MERCI LAISSEZ-MOI UNE REVIEW ET JE NE ME PENDRAI PAS DANS LE QUARTIER EST DE BERLIN! ;D (je blague. Je suis chiante en ce moment quand même. Allez bisous made in Suisse, vous savez que vous aimez ça hahahahahahaha)


End file.
